Lucas Baker
"It's how you deal with hardships that makes you a man, Ethan!" - Lucas Baker, Resident Evil 7: Biohazard Lucas Baker is an antagonistic character from the survival-horror game Resident Evil 7: Biohazard. He is the son of Jack and Marguerite Baker who, like his parents, was infected by the E-Type bioweapon known as Eveline. Unlike his parents, however, Lucas was already psychotic before being infected with the Mold. He uses his keen inventive skills to concoct a number of sophisticated death-traps with which to torture victims, all for his own entertainment. History Pre-infection Lucas was considered to be the "bad seed" of the Baker family. As a child, he once trapped a boy who bullied him at school in the attic, leaving him to starve to death. He fused the remote for the attic ladder with a trophy he had won from a science fair, disguising it as a lamp to make sure that his sister Zoe couldn't find it. Meeting Eveline In 2014, Lucas and his father Jack had discovered a wrecked tanker that had come to ground in the nearby bayou. They found two individuals near the ship, a young woman and a ten-year old girl. They took them back to their house to shelter them from the storm, but shortly afterwards the girl, Eveline, woke up. Eveline was not a normal human but actually a biological weapon capable of producing a highly infectious fungus within her body. Those she infected with this mold became susceptible to her mental control and she infected the Bakers in order to make them her new "family". Along with his father and mother, Lucas gained regenerative abilities, even being able to grow back his hand after Jack cut it off. However, Lucas was met by agents working for The Connections, the criminal organisation who created Eveline. They provided Lucas with a serum that stopped Eveline from controlling him. In exchange, Lucas spied on his family for them. During his time of possession, Lucas also began building elaborate puzzles within the family's old barn, some of which were certain to cause the death of the victim, even when solved. He was also given the role of lead researcher, much to the dismay of another researcher, who had a degree in microbiology from Stanford University. According to the researcher's note, he would commonly make test subjects fight each other and perform pointless autopsies. He eventually betrayed all researchers of the Connections and murdered them by locking them inside a room where they would be killed by Molded, in order to take Eveline's Mold for himself. Three years later, a film crew shooting for the series "Sewer Gators" arrived at the Bakers' guest house where they were confronted by Jack. Lucas took Clancy Jarvis, the sole survivor, and forced him and Hoffman, another survivor, to play 21, a card game of Lucas's design where the loser would suffer painful consequences. Clancy soon proved himself to be the better card player between himself and Hoffman, leading to the latter's eventful death. Lucas later put him into the "Party Room" within the re-purposed barn. After removing his bindings, he taunted Clancy into solving the puzzle, putting a candle on a cake, promising him freedom if he did. However, unknown to Clancy, Lucas had rigged the puzzle to require a winder, which would spill oil onto the floor. Completing the puzzle, the cake exploded and set fire to the room. Unable to extinguish the flames or escape, Clancy died as a result. Shortly after the flames died out, Lucas came into the room to retrieve the camera, taunting Clancy, even after his death. Dulvey Incident When Ethan Winters, Mia's husband, was captured by his father, Lucas attended "dinner" with his family to welcome him to their group, continually throwing food at him whilst he was unconscious. Eventually, Lucas threw his dinner plate at him, to which Jack responded by slicing off Lucas' hand. When a police officer arrived and knocked at the door, Lucas and Jack disappeared, possibly to either hide from or murder him. Whilst Ethan was investigating the old family house, he found Mia in the basement. However, before he could find a way to her, Lucas appeared behind her and took her hostage. During Ethan's investigation of the old house and fight with Marguerite, Lucas placed key cards around the family's house and the key to access these rooms within the neck of the now deceased deputy. He later captured Zoe in the family trailer as she retrieved an ingredient to a cure for Eveline's mold, leaving the severed Molded head of the officer in the fridge with a note attached to it, reading "The pig is in the dissection room, bitch!". As Ethan arrived at the trailer after collecting the ingredient, Lucas called its phone and, when Ethan answered it, taunted him, telling him about his capture of Zoe and sending him to collect key cards that would allow him access to the barn. Lucas also filmed a short video, explaining to Ethan how he wants things to stay the way they are, setting a television up to play it. As Ethan progressed through the barn, foiling his traps and defeating the Molded, Lucas would continually mock and tease him, getting on Ethan's nerves. Once he made it to the Party room, Ethan completed the puzzle without releasing the oil. Angered, Lucas dropped a stick of dynamite in the room to kill Ethan, but it was instead used by the latter to escape. Furious at this twist of events, Lucas fled. He taunted him one last time via video recording, suggesting that he had more surprises in store for Ethan, but was not seen again afterwards though his IED traps are seen when Ethan entered the salt mines. Not A Hero At an undisclosed point in time, Lucas betrayed the Connections scientists working with him, feeding them all to the Molded before covering the incident up as an accident. With the Umbrella Corps in hot pursuit and a third party in need of the E-Series data, Lucas commenced a final effort to complete his transactions and cut ties with his former business partners. He captured three Umbrella soldiers working under Chris Redfield in order to use them as bait. When Chris attempted to save the first of these captured operatives, Lucas, under the guise of another operative, attached a plastic explosive to Chris's arm before detonating a similar bomb on his hostage's neck. Lucas proceeded to release E-Type spores throughout the mines as a further means of trying to kill Chris. He later decapitated the second captive soldier with a buzz saw, and blew the final operative's head off with another remote bomb. Mocking Chris, he then activated the bomb he had placed on his arm, although Chris was able to remove it in time by freezing it with liquid nitrogen. Lucas eventually activates the self-destruct device for the salt mine lab in a final effort to kill Chris. Thinking Chris was dead from the explosion, he sent an e-mail about Eveline's data to the unknown third party before being chased by Chris one final time. At the end of the chase, Lucas ambushes Chris with a knife in an attempt to kill him, only to be shot in the chest in the process. In the process, this triggers both Lucas's grotesque mutation, and his final battle with Chris. After being fatally damaged, the mutated Lucas collapsed on the floor and was decapitated by a blast from Chris's shotgun. The unidentified buyer would never receive the email Lucas was preparing to send them, as Chris destroyed Lucas' computer. Personality While those infected by Eveline's Mold exhibit symptoms of mental instability, Lucas displayed such symptoms long before his infection. A true psychopath, he is devoid of empathy and takes a child-like joy from the suffering of others. He is also a remarkably gifted engineer and inventor; during his youth he won numerous awards in science fairs and after Eveline's arrival he used his talents to build numerous "games" in the old family barn to torture new victims. He designed his games to be impossible to win, taking extreme pleasure in watching his victims apparently succeed only to suffer a horrible death when their freedom was within reach. Abilities Just like his parents, Lucas has incredible regenerative abilities, being able to regrow his arm after it had been sliced off by Jack, with Lucas implying that this wasn't the first time it happened. Despite his superhuman abilities, Lucas never directly confronts Ethan or chases him around the house, instead preferring to rig up elaborate traps and "parties" for his victims while taunting them via video recordings, even running away from Ethan when cornered at the pier. Likewise, he prefers not to deal with Chris himself, instead relying on his Molded and setting up traps to deal with him instead, succeeding in killing three of his men. After transforming into his Molded form, he gains superhuman strength, durability and agility. This is demonstrated by him being capable of leaping to great heights despite his gigantic size. His right hand can turn into a massive tentacle, which he uses to inflict great damage to Chris at close range, and his left hand morphs into a mold tumor, which he uses to shoot liquidized mold at Chris for a long ranged attack. When in a pinch, Molded Lucas can also release heavy amounts of Mold spores in an attempt to suffocate Chris. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Resident Evil Category:Humanoids Category:Mutants Category:Toxic Creatures Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Deceased Category:Villains